This changes everything
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: After defeating Viggo Grimborn and after the edge has been destroyed by the giant vulcano on outpost island the dragon riders have no choice but to return to Berk. Everyone picked up their original lifestyle and jobs and Hiccup once again searches for more dragon species. He almost starts to lose all hope until a strange letter arrives from a mysterious dragon riding college.
1. Chapter 1: searching for more

How to train your dragon Race to the edge Fanfiction

This changes everything

I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!

Takes place after race to the edge season 4.I'm just gonna imagine Viggo died…I might let Krogan appear into this story me know if you want that.

Description: After the defeat of Viggo and the destruction of the edge by the giant vulcano the dragonriders are forced to return to Berk and many of them quickly go back tot heir jobs (and to worshipping the god Loki in the twins' case…). Hiccup once again finds himself looking for new dragon species he can not find and starts to give up all hope when a strange letter from a mysterious dragonriding college in China changes everything.

This is an idea I have been thinking of a very long time but I never had the courage to place is my first ever fanfiction and English is not my original language so…sorry for possible spelling mistakes,I'm trying my are no ships in here that haven't been officially made canon in the series/movies (Feather/Hiccstrid) and I will not focus on the will appear once or twice somewhere in the story when I find it neccesary but even if you request it:I will NOT do those long,romantic some Toothless/Hiccup bonding since I love their friendship and mayby little Hiccup and Stoick father son moments,but nothing too dramatic. I decided to let the college be in China since they worship dragons and it makes sense in my head. I've done a bit of research about chinese culture and their view on dragons but a lot of this could be stereotyped. So Chinese people: Please don't be offended,this is just a story. And just assume everyone speaks English in this fanfic.I'm too lazy to work with different languages. Anyways,let's start the story shall we?

First chapter: searching for more

Nothing…Hiccup had been searching for new dragon species for months but so far he found nothing. It had been three months since Viggo's defeat and Hiccup would not say it out loud but he was actually missing the all the action and adventure. Now he was sitting on a seastack thinking about everything while Toothless was eating some fish behind him. Or so he thought untill he felt a big, scaly nose nudge his hand and looked right into the concerned eyes of his best friend.''I'm fine bud. It's just…this can't be it right? There has to be more…'' Hiccup looked at the sky which was slowly darkening and stars started to appear. ''It's getting dark. What do you think bud? Time to go home?'' Toothless turned around so Hiccup could climb on his back as a sign it was indeed ready to go. Hiccup climbed on his back and together they flew back home. The way home was pretty uneventful. By the time they reached Berk it was already dark and stars were glowing bright in the sky. It would have been a nice evening if he wasn't feeling so miserable. Hiccup opened the door to his house. He didn't see his father in there and didn't hear his father's snores coming from the small bedroom in the back which meant he was probably somewhere outside in the village. Being the chief ofcourse kept him busy almost the entire day. He walked inside and up the stairs tot he loft where he slept, being tired from the day already. Hiccup climbed into his bed while Toothless laid down on his rock, after heating it like always, and fell asleep.

The next morning Hiccup woke up from Toothless putting his head on his chest,staring right into Hiccup's eyes. Not the most pleasant way to walked downstairs and out of the door, ready for their morning flight when he was greeted by a very unusual sight. In the distance he saw people crowding around something. It had to be very interesting since, Hiccup noticed ,almost the entire village was there! Astrid already came running towards him. '' Uh Hiccup, you need to see this''. Hiccup frowned as Astrid pulled him towards the crowd, all the way to the front so he could see what they were al lso excited about. In the middle of the crowd there was a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and some unusual red kind of robes. He had a long moustache which kinda reminded Hiccup of a thin, black rope which was put on his upper lip. But what was more interesting than the man was a dragon he had never seen before. It reminded him of a Slitherwing dragon. It was red and snake-like with two tentacles on the sides of his nose which was almost perfectly resembling the man's moustache but instead of black, they were yellow. It's scales were red. ( for a picture, look up: Chinese dragon. You'll probably find a picture.) The man spoke: '' is anyone here Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ?'' Hiccup hesitated for a while before raising his hand '' Yes,that's me. '' He sounded more unsure than he actually wanted to sound, but nobody could blame him. The man was kind of intimidating. The man spoke once again '' my name is Dai Fang. I am here to give you this.'' Dai Fang got a letter in a red envelope out of his dragon's saddlebag and gave it to Hiccup. Then he continued speaking. '' You are given the chance to join the dragon college of Long…Go on, read the letter. '' He said. Hiccup opened the letter and read:

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _The barbaric Archipelogo_

 _The island of Berk_

 _You have been qualified as worthy to join the dragonriding college of Long, which is located in China. Our school is focused on teaching young dragon riders with potential. If you work hard you will graduate and become a dragon master. You have five days to decide if you want to join or not. The new school year starts after five days. If you decide to join, then locate our college and be there on the fifth day. Do_ _not_ _take outsiders with you with exception of your dragon and do not show anyone the location of the college. We hope you will decide to join our beautiful college._

 _Headmaster Shao Long_

 _Master of dragonriding_

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes when he read the letter. He had been chosen for a school he had no idea existed! So there was more out there after all! Suddenly Dai Fang started speaking again. Hiccup jumped a little, since he had almost forgotten the man was there. '' Understand this is a very unique chance young man. The headmaster has been following your progress the moment he heard about all your achievements. He rarely invites new students, we're a very inclusive school you see. Only people with a great connection to dragons get chosen for our school. Think about it and if you decide to come. Follow this map.'' He handed Hiccup a map which pointed out exactly which way to take to get to the college. Hiccup didn't think anyone from the Archipelago ever traveled that far. In the meantime Dai Fang climbed on his dragon and flew off, which Hiccup thought was very strange since the dragon didn't have any wings. Astrid, who had been reading along with Hiccup the entire time over his shoulder, gave him a tight hug and looked nearly just as excited as Hiccup felt. '' This is amazing Hiccup! You have to take this chance! You can become a – uh, what said the letter again – a dragon master! You'll do great there! I mean, you're the first dragon rider on Berk and the best one! '' Hiccup blushed slightly at Astrid's compliment. '' Thanks Astrid. But there's one problem: My dad. He will never agree to this. Going outside the Archipelago is one thing but traveling all the way to China? He will never let me go there. I don't even know how long it will take for me to graduate.'' Astrid's face didn't change a thing. Her face even looked more determined by this. '' You thought he would say no about traveling beyond the Archipelago but he didn't. Who knows, mayby he'll say yes. Besides, if you don't try you will never know right? '' Astrid gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked off. Hiccup smiled slightly at her. He felt Toothless press his nose against his hand and when he looked at him Toothless made a bit of noise and gave him a look which obviously said: You have to try. You're never going to get this chance again. Hiccup laughed silently at the fact that he could see what his best friend was saying the moment he looked at him. He looked at the great hall where he saw his father walk in. '' alright bud, you and Astrid are right. I'm never going to get this chance again. And who knows, mayby he will say yes? Let's do this'' Together they walked up the stairs on their way to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2: life starts right now

**Alright everyone, I'm back!...okay it was only one day ago but I just HAVE to continue the story!Let me know if you like the story, I would love to hear it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 2: life starts right now

Hiccup walked into the great hall. His father was sitting on the big chair at the end of the great hall, opposite of the door. He was talking to Spitelout, probably having some kind of argument which wasn't new ofcourse. He walked towards his father and coughed, making sure his father knew he was there. Stoick immediatly looked away from Spitelout and noticed his son standing in front of him. He wasn't very good at hiding his relieved face when he realised he had a reason to stop talking to Spitelout. Hiccup started talking immediatly, wanting to hear his father's reaction as quick as possible. '' Hey dad, so… there is something I have to talk with you about I-'' Stoick cut him off. '' It's about the strange man that appeared in the village today,is it?'' Hiccup looked a bit shocked. His father chuckled slightly. ''A man like that with a dragon like that doesn't appear in the village very often son. I believe I don't have to tell you how many people I have heard talking about it to make you realise it is already the biggest news of the day. So,what do you want to ask me son? '' Hiccup hesitated for a moment, looking terribly nervous. '' Dad, that man was from a dragonriding college somewhere in China. He came here to give me a letter in which they asked me to apply to the new school year.'' Hiccup gave Stoick the letter he got from the Dai Fang. Stoick read the letter, looking very serious. Then Stoick spoke again. '' Hiccup, this school is in China. You know how far this is,right?'' Hiccup nodded. '' Alright,son I'm afraid I can't let you go there. The time before you graduate could take multiple years, and I thought a year would be long already. Besides, I was planning on learning you how to be a chief. Since I thought you finally had the time for that. I'm sorry son, but my answer is no. '' Stoick sincerely looked sorry. Hiccup wasn't giving up yet though. '' But dad, I'm never going to get this chance again. Besides, it's going to be years later before I will actually become chief and-'' Stoick cut him off again. '' Actually son,I was hoping you could become chief in just one or possibly two years. When you were leading the dragon riders and the edge I saw you were a great leader and I think you're ready to take over my position very soon. '' Hiccup spoke up again. '' But dad, what if-'' Stoick looked angry now. '' Hiccup,I said no. Sometimes you just have to take your responsibility and grow up.'' Hiccup looked at his father and realised by looking at his face that it was a lost cause, he was never going to agree to this. He walked out of the great hall, Toothless following right behind him, and walked back home. Once he was home he walked upstairs to the loft and sat down on his bed.'' I don't get it Toothless, why does he want me to be chief so badly? And why so soon? He could easily spend another few years being chief, I mean he's Stoick the vast! Berk is not gonna get a better chief than that.'' Hiccup got the map that was sent by the dragonriding college out of his pocket and looked at it. That's when he started to form an idea. The rest of the day nothing changed and by the time he heard his father come home he was still sitting on his bed forming the last bit of the plan his was making in his head. He heard Stoick call from downstairs. '' Hiccup, are you up there? Come down here,we need to talk.'' Hiccup walked downstairs and sat down at the table. Stoick did the same.'' Listen son, I know you're mad that I won't let you go to that college I understand that. I am not changing my decicion but I want you to know I'm sorry. I- Hiccup cut him off.'' It's fine dad, really. I understand your decicion.'' Stoick looked suprised, and that look only grew when Hiccup suddenly hugged him. '' I'm going to bed now. Night dad'' He walked towards the stairs and Stoick quickly called back to him once he was over the shock of his son hugging him all of a sudden. '' Yes,ofcourse. Night son.'' Once Hiccup was upstairs he sat on his bed again and waited until he heard the door of his father's bedroom close shut. '' Alright bud, let's go'' Hiccup started packing all kinds of stuff. His notebook, spare legs, supplies enough to feed a human and a dragon for atleast a week and more which would come in handy for a very long flight. Toothless looked confused until Hiccup responded. '' We're going tot hat school bud, wether dad allows us to leave or not. '' They left close to midnight after making sure they heard Stoick's snores which meant he was asleep. On their way out they made sure nobody saw them but halfway through the village they bumped into Astrid and Stormfly. She looked quite suprised to see him. '' Hey Hiccup, you're up late. Where are you going? '' She glared at Toothless who had a look that seemed to say: I am not a part of this plan…. Hiccup looked at him too for a second before looking back at Astrid,stuttering a lot. '' Oh,this. Well, uhm…I-uhm..Toothless and I are going on a night flight. '' Astrid looked at him, still looking suspicious but to Hiccup and Toothless's relief she didn't go further into it. '' Alright then, have fun.'' She kissed him on the cheek and wanted to walk away when all of a sudden Hiccup grabbed her and pulled her into a much longer kiss. She looked absolutely shocked afterwards. '' Okay,what was that for?'' Hiccup replied, smirking. '' Just kissing my girlfriend,nothing wrong with that right?'' Astrid laughed silently. '' Okay, goodnight Hiccup.'' She walked away. Once she was gone Toothless glared at Hiccup with a look that seemed to say: What the heck was that?! Hiccup immediatly knew what Toothless was thinking. '' Hey,don't judge me. I will probably not see her for an entire year and she doesn't know that so I'm actually saying goodbye without her knowing it. Now let's go bud, before anyone sees us leaving.'' He climbed on Toothless and together they took off into the sky,flying far away from Berk.


	3. Chapter 3: the arrival

**Hey there people! I'm gonna continue the story now! Okay, quick comment: I received my first review on a story today through my mail so I just wanna say: Thank you! I tried really hard not to scream in the middle of my school because I didn't think people would read my story this early. And another quick note: From now on, when Toothless talks it will be in those italic letters (or cursive, whatever it's called) unless I say it's a letter. It sounds confusing, that's because it is. If you don't like stories in which Hiccup and Toothless can communicate, just ignore the Italic letters because don't worry, the story will not be focusing on that subject. The Italic letters are just things Hiccup assumes Toothless is saying at the moment (which is mostly correct) .Had to say that for a second. So now, to the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 3: The arrival

Saying Hiccup was tired was an understatement. Leaving in the middle of the night without any sleep seemed like a good idea the moment he left but now he was regretting it so much. He had been flying for atleast a day straight and still had many miles to go. Hiccup closed his eyes, just for a few second until he felt a sudden drop and noticed they were plummeting towards the ocean. He quickly pulled up. Toothless gave an annoyed growl: '' _If you are going to sleep, then atleast tell me so I can prepare for an imediate death.''_ Hiccup groaned. ''Sorry bud, I guess we really should have left in the morning and just use the excuse of going on a morning flight. I promise, we will stop when we can. Mayby we can find a seastack somewhere?'' Hiccup scans the area until suddenly he sees a familiar ship in the water. He points at it. '' Toothless,look there. Isn't that trader Johann's ship?!'' They landed on the ship immediatly greeted by Trader Johann. '' ah, master Hiccup! Good to see you! What brings you to these waters?'' Hiccup quickly got to the point. ''Toothless and I hve been invited to a dragonriding college somewhere in China. We're going there now but we need a place to take a quick nap or else we're not going to get there. Do you have any place on your ship for us? Just for a short time? '' Hiccup looked at Johann pleadingly. It wasn't needed though because Johann was apparantly more than willingly to let Hiccup sleep on his ship. '' Ofcourse, ofcourse Master Hiccup. You are more than welcome to take a quick nap in my cabin downstairs. That reminds me of that time I found a fisherman and he-'' Hiccup quickly cut him off before he would have to hear one of Johann's traveling stories. '' Thank you Johann. I really apreciate it. '' He made his way downstairs into Johann's cabin and dropped on the bed. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hiccup woke up well rested and ready for the rest of the journey. He was greeted by Toothless the moment he got up. And with greeted he meant one of Toothless's infamous tonguebaths. '' Toothless, you know that doesn't watch out!'' He quickly pushed off his best friend and shook off the dragon slobber with a disgusted face. He walked upstairs to be greeted by something very unexpected. There, talking with Johann, were Heather and Dagur. Windshear and Sleuther were standing behind them. The moment they saw him they walked over to him. Dagur immediatly gave him a hug (Dagur really seemed to like invading personal space) '' Brother! '' Hiccup quickly shook him off, not because he didn't like Dagur or something, just because hugging Dagur was very uncomfortable. Heather luckily didn't invade personal space but still looked happy to see him. ''Hiccup! Nice to see you. Johann already told us you were here. Are you really going to a dragonriding college?'' Heather and Dagur looked at him in curiousity. '' Yes, it's in China. Don't tell my dad you have seen me though or he will come and look for me and they don't allow outsiders at the college. What are you doing here though? Any luck with Oswald?'' Heather quickly answered. '' We didn't find anything yet but I just know we're getting close. That's why we went to Johann. If anybody would hear clues about him it's Johann.'' Hiccup nodded. '' Yes,can't argue with that. I think me and Toothless have to go now. If you need a place to rest, the others at Berk will most certainly help you out. Fishlegs would love to see you. He's missing you a lot. '' Heather gave Hiccup a quick hug. '' we might take that offer. I'm definetly missing Fishlegs. Goodluck Hiccup. '' Hiccup said a last goodbye to both of them and then took off on Toothless, continuing their journey.

The next few days were rather uneventful. There was a lot to see though. Once in a while they stopped on a seastack or a small unhabited island to rest but then continued flying the moment the sun came up. The climate started changing a lot once they reached the warmer areas. Eventually after many climate changes and a lot of quick stops they finally reached China. A few hours later they got to the spot that was marked on the map. The sight they saw before them was Astonishing: It was a giant island with enormous walls around it. Above the entrance something was written in what Hiccup assumed was Chinese. Hiccup didn't know what was behind those walls yet since there were big doors blocking the entrance. He noticed the sides of the walls were almost covered in flowers which sent a strong scent through the air. Probably to prevent outsiders with tracker dragons to find the college. They really take their secrets seriously, Hiccup thought. He and Toothless landed in front of the entrance and knocked on the doors. They opened immediatly but he didn't see anyone who opened it. Not like that really pulled his attention because what he saw inside was so much better than the outside. It was breathtaking. The doors opened to some kind of mix between a huge courtyard and a chinese garden. There were beautiful exotic plants everywhere. Strange dragons from all over the world were in the courtyard with their dragons. Some were playing with eachother and some appeared to be training. Opposite of the entrance was an enormous building which looked like a traditional chinese house but much and much bigger. He walked tot he building, resisting the urge to study the dragons that were in the courtyard, and went inside through the doors of the building. Inside was once again very traditional. It was very symmetric with a lot of red colors mixed into it. It was a beautiful building. In the middle of the giant halway there was a staircase leading to the other floors. He looked at Toothless a bit unsure. '' Wow, this is much bigger than I imagined. We have to get to the headmaster's office but how are we supposed to find our way around here? '' Toothless nudged his hand and they headed through the halways. After going through tons of corridors and halways they reached a very big door. Hiccup first wanted to pass it because it obviously wasn't the headmasters office and they weren't supposed to enter other rooms since they weren't official members of the school yet…but then he saw Toothless go through the door. He quickly followed his best friend. '' Toothless no we're not supposed to- '' He stopped talking the moment he saw which room he had entered. It was a very big room, nearly just as big as the main halway. There were enormous stables in the room filled with the most amazing dragons Hiccup had ever seen. A smirk appeared on his face. '' I guess we can take a little peek inside here.'' A little peek turned into a complete study. He was in there for atleast an hour, studying most of the dragons that were in there. But who could blame him? The dragons were amazing. There were dragons who apparantly spit a flowery kind of gas that was probably meant to attract their prey ,there were dragons who's horns and spikes were glowing in the dark and even dragons who retracted their claws like cats. He was drawing one of the dragons into his notebook when he suddenly heard a voice behind him: '' Facinating, aren't they? '' Hiccup nearly dropped his notebook and turned around. He was facing an elderly man. He had his long, grey hair tied into a low ponytail and was wearing very fancy robes which were red and had chinese dragons on it in a gold color. He looked very calm, as though he hadn't just found an unknown guy in his stables. '' You are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, aren't you? Let me introduce myself: My name is Shao Long. I believe you were supposed to meet me today. Follow me to my office.'' Hiccup followed the headmaster out of the stables. They went through even more corridors. Eventually they reached a single door. Something had been written on the door in fancy gold letters: _Headmaster's office._ They walked inside into the room. The headmaster went to sit behind a desk which was placed in the middle of the room. He gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk which was closest to the door. Hiccup went to sit on it. '' Alright, Hiccup right?'' Hiccup nodded. '' I am glad you came mr Haddock. We have never let a viking into our school before. I always thought they fought dragons but the last three years we have heard the most amazing stories about a young viking riding a night fury. I believe that's you, am I right? '' Hiccup nodded again. '' Good. Now please tell me something about yourself. When you started training dragons, how you trained this wonderful night fury here. I am very excited to hear about this.'' The headmaster looked at Hiccup. '' Well, it all started three years ago when I met Toothless.'' He gestured to Toothless. He told the headmaster everything. From the moment he shot down Toothless to the fight with the red death, ending the story with the moment Viggo fell into the vulcano and the edge got destroyed. The headmaster was a great listener, Hiccup noticed. He had listened the entire time without interupting even once. When Hiccup was done talking the headmaster spoke again. '' That sure is a wonderful story. I think you will fit wonderfully into this college. This is your schedule.'' The headmaster gave Hiccup a piece of paper which showed his schedule and the classroom in which he had the subject.'' And I believe you will need this.'' He gave Hiccup another piece of paper which looked like a giant map of the school. '' Follow me, I will show you to the room where you will be staying. '' Hiccup followed the headmaster out of the door through more corridors. They reached the main halway and went up the stairs. They went through two more corridors untill they reached a corridor which had many doors at both sides of the corridor. The headmaster led Hiccup tot he 5th door on the right and they went in. The room was big. Just like most of the school it had a lot of red colors in it but they used less so it looked more peaceful and calming. There was a bed on the left side and the right side. He turned to the headmaster. '' Your bed is on the left side. Your uniform is on your bed. The school week hasn't started officially yet so I assume your roommate will arive tomorrow. I hope you have a great school year. '' The headmaster left and Hiccup looked at the uniform that was on his bed. It looked like his usual clothes but the tunic was redder, the leather armor didn't have that dragon scale-like look, it was just simple leather. The armor was black and a bit shorter. The shoulder were black too and it didn't have the night fury logo on one of the shoulder pads. The pants were black and the boots were shorter and smaller than the ones most vikings were wearing. He changed into his new uniform. When he looked into the mirror, which was located next to the door, it looked fine. He had to get rid of the left boot and since his boot was much shorter than his prosthetic it was something to get used to but the rest of it looked fine. He would ask about making changes to the uniform later. Hiccup looked outside, out of the window, and noticed the sky was dark already and stars were shining brightly. He decided it was time to sleep. Hiccup said goodnight to Toothless, who slept next to him on the floor for now and fell asleep, excited for the next day.

 **Okay, that was the third chapter. It was a bit harder since I had to describe a completely new area and describing what I imagine the college of Long to be like in my head is hard but describing Headmaster Long was easy. For some reason I imagine him as a Chinese version of Albus Dumbledore. I will write the next chapter tomorrow and I agree: This chapter was really long but I just couldn't stop. And to share a fun fact: I chose the name Long for the headmaster and the college because Long means dragon in Chinese apparantly.**


	4. Chapter 4: proving them wrong

**Hello people! Let's start the fourth chapter. I know the first few chapters have been kinda storyless but I promise in this chapter you will see the story I was trying to get to. I just needed the first chapters as an introduction so it wouldn't get weird. You might even recognise some characters…(that was a clue).**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 4: Proving them wrong

Hiccup awoke that in a pleasant way though. He opened his eyes slowly meeting a pair of brown eyes. He yelped. The owner of the eyes walked backwards so Hiccup could see him fully. It was a young boy around his age. He had blonde hair which was kinda messy and was wearing the same kind of uniform Hiccup was wearing. In the corner of the room were some bags which obviously belonged to the boy. '' Hey,I'm your new roommate. My name is Alex Maret. Who are you? '' Alex spoke with a bit of a french accent, obviously being from france. The way he spoke was much happier and excited than anyone Hiccup had heard talking. It closely resembled Dagur but less crazy and more excited. '' My name's Hiccup. So,you're my roommate? '' The boy nodded quickly '' yep,definetly. Hey is that a nightfury?! '' he walked over to Toothless who was sitting a few feet away from the bed. Alex held out his hand . **(the way Hiccup does when he trains a dragon. Like in the first movie when he trains Toothless.)** Toothless looks sceptical of Alex at first but after a few second he bumps his nose against Alex's hand. Alex scratches Toothless under his head so Toothless starts purring. Hiccup laughs slightly at his best friend's cat behavior. Alex looks at Hiccup, with an amazed expression on his face. '' How did you train a nightfury? I thought they were all gone. '' Hiccup nods. '' Most people say that at first. For as far as I know, Toothless is the only nightfury. I have never seen another one where I come from. '' Hiccup said. '' So,you're a viking? Amazing, no viking ever set foot here. Or atleast according to my father, and my grandfather. '' Hiccup frowns. '' Your father and grandfather?'' Alex looks down. '' Yes, my father went here when he was younger. So did my grandfather. Both of them graduated very early. Earlier than anyone in their year. I've got a bit of a reputation to uphold.'' Alex obviously looked uncomfortable about this subject so Hiccup quickly changed it. '' So,where is your dragon? '' Alex frowned at Hiccup. '' In the stables ofcourse. I was already wondering why you had your dragon in here. I almost forgot you don't know about this. Dragons need to sleep in the stables since they're bigger. And they're fireproof which is safer for the students.'' Hiccup looked at Toothless. '' Well,I guess we need to find a stable for you then bud. Toothless looks offended. '' _Hey,why do I have to stay in the stables?! Who do you think will be your alarm clock every morning?!''_ Hiccup chuckled at his best friend's face. '' Sorry bud, it's the school rules. I can't change them.'' Alex looked at Hiccup. '' I assume you didn't get breakfast yet. Want to get some?'' Hiccup suddenly felt the hungry feeling in his stomach which he hadn't felt yet. ''Yes, let's go then. '' He grabbed the map he got yesterday and together they eventually reached the place where they were supposed to get breakfast. People called it the dinner hall there. It was a giant hall with a very long table in the middle of the room. At the other side of the room, opposite of the door, was a long table which had food on it. On the right side of the table were a bunch of trays. Hiccup and Alex walked to the table, and got a tray. Hiccup took a closer look at the food so he could choose what to eat but then he realised something: He had no idea what any of the food was. He had never seen this kind of food. Alex saw his look at the food, grabbed Hiccup's tray and filled it with a bit of everything. He pulled Hiccup to an empty spot on the long table and pointed at the food, one by one. '' The white stuff is called rice. Those things there are noodles. Those white buns over there are steamed buns. They're filled with meat. And the drink I put in your cup is tea. It's probably a bit different from the tea they have in Scandinavia though.'' Hiccup was very thankful that Alex was helping him around. The food he ate was actually pretty good. He didn't expect it to be that good. After feeding Toothless some fish they went to the stables to get Alex's dragon. Alex's dragon was one Hiccup hadn't seen yet. It was very similar to the monstrous nightmare but it had smaller horns. It was a greyish color and was pretty big. Alex explained it did not have the ability to set itself on fire like the monstrous nightmare could. It did however have very impressive fire breathing. **(It's pretty much a traditional Europese dragon.)** His dragon was called Feint. Afterwards, they went to the place where they had their very first flying lesson. They reached a very big clearing at the back of the school. It was absolutely enormous and had all kinds of flying obstacles on it. It was pretty much perfect for flying lessons. There were already a bunch of other student standing in a row with their dragons standing behind them. There was a man facing them. He had short,black hair and a simple mustache and was wearing dark red robes. Then Hiccup realised something horrifying: The man was standing in front of the students because he was the teacher and class had already started for a few minutes. He looked at Alex who seemed to realise the exact same thing, his face already showed it. They quickly ran over tot he rest of the group and went to stand like them. Toothless and Feint went to stand behind them like the other dragons, looking just as nervous as Hiccup and Alex were. The teacher spoke up: ''Ah, there are the two missing students. Next time please be on time like you're supposed to. Alright everyone, let's continue where we were before we were so rudely interupted. Like I said: My name is Zhou Tu. I will be your dragonriding teacher. To jump right into the schoolyear, I want you to fly from here to the end of the training area and back. Let's see who's back first.'' Everybody got onto their dragons. Hiccup quickly hooked his prostethic into the footpedal of Toothless's saddle. Zhou Tu counted: '' alright,everyone on three. One…two…THREE!'' Everybody, including Hiccup shot into the air and flew raced as fast as they could. Hiccup and Toothless flew as hard as they could but they were shocked to see that many people were ducking beneath them, flying over them or even just flying past them. They did a barrel roll under the wings of some dragon's wings and managed to get back tot heir starting point as one of the last ones. He went to stand next to Alex and looked back at the teacher. Once everyone had arrived,Zhou Tu continued talking. '' Alright,that wasn't so bad…or atleast some of you weren't that bad.'' Hiccup didn't know if he was just imagining this but it seemed as if Zhou Tu was looking at him when he said that. '' I just want to make something clear: That you have been chosen for this school does not mean you're the best dragonrider around. To get on top, you have to train hard. You might have been the best in your area but here you're not.'' Once again he seemed to be looking at Hiccup. Hiccup forced himself to look directly into the man's eyes instead of looking down. Then class was over and he and Alex walked over to the dinner hall for lunch. On their way there, they started talking. '' I don't know why but it's like Zhou Tu hates me. '' said Hiccup. Alex looked at him sympathetically. '' He doesn't hate you, he just tried to make a point. He- '' He got cut off by someone shoving him out of the way. It was a boy with red hair, tied into a bun on top of his head. He had a scottish accent. He talked with a very arrogant tone. '' He does hate you ofcourse. I mean, why not? You strout around, thinking you'll be best the minute you step in here with your nightfury but like Zhou Tu said: You're not. You might have been best in that undeveloped Archipelago you call a home but here you're nothing.'' Hiccup immediatly hated the guy. '' Oh, and who might you be? '' he said, trying to sound as polite as possible, which he failed at. The boy spoke. '' My name is Aaron Singleir. You would have known that if you had shown up on time for the first lesson. Just so you know: I won the race during class. You better return to where you came from with that crippled dragon of yours because you are never going to graduate. Besides, did you know those races are held every week? If you don't make enough progress they will send you home. You are going to be the first one to head home.'' Alex stepped in front of Hiccup and looked right into Aaron's face. '' Hey,back off and just leave. '' Aaron just chuckled and walked off into the dinner hall. Alex looked at Hiccup, who had a determined look on his face. '' Hiccup? What are you thinking?'' He looked a bit worried. Hiccup looked him in the eyes, looking more determined than ever. '' I am going to stay at this school. '' Alex smiled. '' Well,then I am going to help you train. Who knows,mayby I can learn you something you don't know yet.'' Hiccup smiled back at him. '' Let's do this.'' They walked into the great hall together. And Hiccup knew one thing for sure: This was going to be hard. He had the least experience of any of the students here because he started dragon riding at the age of 15. And they had their disadvantages. But he was going to do everything to graduate.

Meanwhile, many miles away, somewhere in the barbaric archipelago Three men were talking with eachother. Their faces were hidden in the shadows. One of the men spoke: '' I have some great news for you. The boy and his nightfury went to a Chinese dragonriding college.'' Another man spoke: '' How is this great news? That school is full of dragonriders and their security must be great. Besides, nobody knows where it is.'' The third man spoke, his face was horribly burned on one side: '' ah, but that is where you're wrong. I know someone who can tell us the exact location of the school. Soon enough, my dear Hiccup, we will meet again…This game isn't over yet…''

 **Know who those three men were? The last line gave a big clue. I'm actually pretty sure I made it too easy to guess. But yea…these three men are very familiar…Muhahaha! I'm gonna continue this story tomorrow. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hollogram. Buy gold BYE! :p**


	5. Chapter 5: 'friendly' competition

**Hey there! I'm back for another chapter. (The weekend has finally started!) Let's jump right back in because I am VERY excited to write the rest of the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 15: The big mistake

After lunch there was no class yet. So Hiccup,Alex,Toothless and Feint ran to the training field so they could train. When they were there Alex immediatly jumped into the training. '' Okay,so in order to beat the others you have to learn what I learned. I assume you know the basics?'' Hiccup nodded,ofcourse he knew the basics. That was just riding a dragon. ''Okay,so let's start. I want you to fly from the tree over there and back in one minute. Think you can do that?'' Hiccup quickly got on Toothless. Alex counted: '' one…two…THREE!'' Hiccup and Toothless shot into the air at record speed. They made it tot he tree and back in one minute. Alex clapped '' nice work! If we keep making the time shorter and shorter your speed will probably increase. Toothless get used to a faster speed.'' Hiccup nodded and he and Toothless started to walk towards the school for class. Alex called him back: '' oh,uh Hiccup. One more thing: I noticed one of the reasons you didn't go very fast during the race was because you let people go past you. I know you're not very competitive but it's a race. If you want to win you need to be more competitive. Don't just let them go past let's go. '' Together they walked back to the school. On their way there Hiccup was thinking: Alex had a point. He never got very competitive because he didn't like competition,besides it also made him too competitive like during Thawfest. But now his future depended on a competition. He had to concider being more competitive. They ended up in a classroom. It had multiple tables which had two chairs behind each of them. There was a blackboard in the front of the class. It reminded him of how he used to teach the other dragonriders back at Berk. Funny how he now was at the other side of the blackboard. They went to sit down behind a table in the font row. The teacher arrived a few minutes later and soon enough they were answering questions to see what they already knew. '' Alright,who can tell me all seven dragon classes?'' Hiccup's hand shot up (which it had been doing since the first few minutes of class.) '' Strike class, boulder class, mystery class, sharp class, stoker class, tracker class and tidal class.'' The teacher clapped. '' Well done!'' Class went like that for another hour. At the end Hiccup noticed Aaron looked furious. His hand had shot up minutes too late during every question in class. They went to their second flying lesson. (Flying lessons took place twice every day to increase their speed.) They were once again standing in a row with their dragons behind them, ready to race. Zhou Tu counted: '' one…two…THREE! '' They all flew off into the sky and raced forward. Hiccup didn't let anyone past him. He flew past Alex. Alex saw Hiccup and whooped, not even caring about the race anymore: '' WOOH!GO HICCUP!'' Hiccup smiled at Alex and then he was flying next to Aaron, who was flying on a dark blue-ish colored serpentine dragon. It had red eyes,looking quite terrifying. Aaron looked to the side and saw Hiccup. Looking furious, he pulled his dragon to the side so it nearly bumped against Toothless. Hiccup shot up and Aaron yelled: '' You're going down Haddock!'' Hiccup grinned and kept flying untill suddenly he heard something. It sounded like a dragon shooting fire. Hiccup looked behind him and saw something shocking: Aaron's dragon shot a fire which hit Toothless's artificial tailfin,slowly burning the fabric. He looked further behind him to see if Zhou Tu could see this but he apparantly didn't see anything. It happened too far away from him and he was already scolding a girl on a gronckle who had apparantly fell of her dragon when she was trying to throw someone else off their dragon. During this, Hiccup had lost concentration on the race and people started to fly past him. He looked at the tailfin again. It was slowly burning up and there was no way he would be able to fly the rest of the race. He realised he had no choice, so he and Toothless flew to the ground. They landed and walked their way back to the place where they started. When they got there, everyone was already standing in a row again. They went to stand like the others and Hiccup checked Toothless's tail. Zhou Tu suddenly spoke up: '' Haddock, what was that?! '' Hiccup glared at him. '' Someone shot Toothless's artificial tailfin. We couldn't fly any further.'' Zhou Tu snorted. '' That's the risk of flying on a crippled dragon. You better concider finding a new racing partner or else I assure you, you won't have a chance at this school.'' Hiccup stared at Zhou Tu in complete shock and fury. He spoke, with a voice that shook a bit of anger. '' I want to make one thing perfectly clear: Toothless is my best friend. You will NOT speak about him like that and I will NOT find another dragon to ride!'' He walked away, back into the school with Toothless. He brought Toothless to his new stable and went to his room right away. Nobody saw him at dinner that evening. He stayed in his room. Eventually Alex got in. '' Hey,where were you? You missed dinner! You okay? '' Hiccup quickly dismissed him. ''I'm fine. But I'm gonna go sleep now. '' An hour later Alex was already sleeping. He was snoring so loud that he could rival Stoick. Hiccup wasn't sleeping yet however. He couldn't sleep. Eventually he just sighed, annoyed, and got out of bed. He walked out of the room. Eventually he walked into the stables and over to Toothless's stable. His best friend had his eyes opened but was laying down. Obviously not being able to sleep either. Hiccup smiled: '' Can I sleep here bud?'' Toothless immediatly lifted up one of his wings and Hiccup went to learn under it. Sleep quickly took both of them over and soon enough they were both sleeping soundly, close to eachother. That was how they slept the entire night. And that was the moment Hiccup realised that whatever was gonna happen at this school, he would go through it with his dragon. No matter if it would be good or bad.

Far away two men were arguing with eachother. One of the men complained loudly to the other. '' How long is it going to take for your little friend to send us word back? How do you even know that guy is our ally?'' The other man spoke. ''he is on our side.'' The first man snorted. '' how are you so sure of that?'' the second man spoke, mocking the first man. '' explaining that would take longer than I have the patience for. '' The second man was sitting behind a maces and talons game board. The first man spoke again. '' how about you stop playing your little game and start actually working on our plan?'' The second man looked amused. '' I assure you, my dear friend: Hiccup Haddock is a much stronger opponent than you think. '' The first man snorted again. '' that boy is- how old?Nineteen?- the nightfury is what we have to be worried about. Just do what you're good at: Making a plan against that scrawny kid and his pet dragon.'' The second man mocked the first man. ''If you'd leave me to myself, the chances of that would rise exponentially.'' The first man left, huffing while the second man grabbed the viking chief and looked at it. '' Soon, my dear Hiccup, we will meet again…

 **MUHAHAHA,EVIL IS GONNA VISIT THE COLLEGE! I promise these men at the end will play an important part in the story. I will continue the story tomorrow. ( it's weekend so I have enough time.) See you another time!( a.k.a. tomorrow).**


	6. Chapter 6: Big mistakes

**Hey! I'm ready to write a new chapter. Mayby you've noticed, for the person who complained about it, I changed a few chapters. Now it has spaces at some points so it's easier to follow the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 6: Big mistakes

The next morning Hiccup woke up hearing muffled voices. He opened his eyes slowly but it was completely dark. He was just wondering if it was still night when he felt the dark surrounding him move a bit. That was when he realised he had fallen asleep with Toothless and it was dark there because Toothless was covering him with his wings. He suddenly heard the voice get closer until it sounded right in front of him.

''Hiccup,I know you're there. Toothless,can you lift your wing please?'' Toothless's wing went up so Hiccup looked right into the face of Alex. Alex smiled brightly, as always.

''Goodmorning to you. Why are you here?Are you sleeping with Toothless?'' Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''No, the dragons and I are having a tea party. Ofcourse I'm sleeping with Toothless.'' Alex smirked slightly at Hiccup's sarcasm.

Hiccup got up,rubbing his eyes sleepily. ''So,why did you come here?'' Alex,looked at Hiccup nervously. ''Well…Zhou Tu got pretty mad because u-uhm…you didn't show up for class.''

Hiccup's eyes widened and he stood up. ''I overslept?! Oh,great. Just great. My second day of class and I already overslept. So is class still going on or…?'' Alex still looked nervous. '' Class is over already. I wasn't allowed to go and get you before class was over.''

Hiccup groaned. ''But you had to get your dragon before class. Why didn't you wake me up then?'' Alex raised his hand defensively. ''I thought you and Toothless were in class already. Besides, I was late myself already so looking at Toothless wasn't the first thing that shot into my mind.''

Hiccup suddenly remembered something. ''Oh,nearly forgot. I've got the perfect idea to increase Toothless's speed. I made many new tailfins for Toothless back at Berk. They got destroyed when the volcano at the edge erupted but I took the blueprints with me. If I remake one of them and make it lighter and more streamlined then mayby we will get a headstart during the race.''

Alex looked suprised. ''Wow,that could actually work. But Toothless is fast already. I saw it during the race yesterday. You were doing great.'' Hiccup looked excited, like he always did when he talked about an invention.

''I know,I know. But hear me out. If I manage to increase Toothless's speed, we can get past Aaron and his dragon before they can even do something to Toothless's tailfin.'' Alex looked at him,understanding the point.

''Okay,yes that plan is any help?'' Hiccup immediately started talking. ''Okay,yes. I need fabric,really light fabric. And I need some gronckle iron. And- ''

He explained everything to Alex. Afterwards Alex went to get the stuff Hiccup needed. In the meantime Hiccup went to the school forge (no student really used it but it was there for the school's armory) and started working. He had gotten the blueprints from his room. Alex came in a few minutes later with everything he needed and then started helping with the simple steps.

By the time they had to leave for the second flying lesson they were done with the tail. They hadn't tested it yet but Hiccup thought it looked very promising. Together they ran to class,refusing to be late again.

They reached the training spot and went to stand next to eachother in front of Zhou Tu. Only three students, of who they didn't know the name, had arrived yet.

Zhou Tu spoke: ''ah,Haddock decided to show up? I hope you will do better today and after your sudden outburst yesterday I can assure you, if you mess up today again I will personally make sure you will get kicked out of this school before you can say the word Dragon.''

Hiccup looked at Zhou Tu, managing to sound atleast a bit polite. ''Yes sir ''.

Minutes later they were all sitting on their dragons in a row again. Zhou Tu had announced the daily dragonrace and Hiccup was more than ready. Aaron and his serpentine dragon were standing next to him and he whispered: '' You're going down Haddock.''

Zhou Tu counted: ''One…Two…THREE!''

They all shot into the sky once again and the race had started. Hiccup immediately noticed his invention was making them faster than ever and for the first time ever he knew for sure that a night fury was the fastest dragon alive. They quickly passed everyone, including Alex and Aaron. Hiccup could hear Aaron screaming furiously and Alex whooping.

Hiccup reached the end of the training spot and flew back to the place they started. He once again passed Alex, Aaron and all the other riders. He nearly made it back first until he suddenly heard something and before he could see what it was, he and Toothless started plummeting towards the ground.

He tried to pull Toothless up and they nearly hit the ground when suddenly they stopped falling. He looked above them and saw Zhou Tu, sitting on a greenish Chinese dragon and his dragon was carrying Toothless which stopped them from falling.

Zhou Tu and his dragon carried them back to the starting spot and then dropped them at the ground. He dismounted his dragon and waited for the other riders to arrive. When they had arrived he spoke, in a tone that was shaking with anger. ''Do you know what just happened?...''

Hiccup frowned,not really understanding what had actually caused them to drop. ''Not really sir''

Zhou Tu looked at him like he was a complete idiot.''You didn't think testing one of your crappy inventions before using it in public was a good idea did you?That tailfin just gave up during the race, causing you and that overgrown lizard of yours to drop in mid air and you almost took the dragons beneath you with you in the process! You could have hurt both yourself,your dragon and your classmates.''

Hiccup looked down, a bit shocked at what had apparantly just happened. ''sorry sir.''

Zhou Tu spoke again. ''I want you to bring your dragon back to the stable and then go straight to your dorm. I need to report this irresponsible action to the headmaster. Am I clear?''

Hiccup nodded. ''yes sir.'' He walked towards the entrance of the school and took Toothless to the stables. He shut the door of Toothless's stable and leaned against it,looking at his dragon. ''Sorry bud. I just nearly got both of us killed…Zhou Tu was right. I was irresponsible and I was an idiot. My inventions barely work on first try and I knew that but still I made you fly with that new tailfin without even testing it first in a less crowded place. I messed up bud, I really messed up.''

Toothless crooned at him: _But nothing happened. Nobody got hurt._

Hiccup scratched Toothless's scales, took the tailfin off Toothless and then left the stables. He went to the dorms and sat on his bed and stared out of the window. He started thinking.

Mayby there was a reason Vikings had never set foot in the school. Mayby he was too stubborn. Or mayby he just wasn't supposed to be here at all…

Meanwhile,many miles away, a ship was sailing. It was on it's way to the far north. Giant dragons, or more specifically: Singetails, are flying with people riding on top of them. They each use a whip to make them fly like they order them to. On the ship two men are talking to eachother. They are looking over the sea while talking.

''So you're very sure that friend of yours has given you the correct location?''

''I am very sure of that. As long as we give my friend what he wants in return he will do as we say. I assure you, he is our ally.''

''Okay, is going according to plan…'' The man smirked in an evil way.

''This is going to be fun…''

 **Okay,that was the sixth chapter! It took me very long to make up this part of the story. I know exactly how I want to end it but getting to that without having unrealistic parts in it is really hard. The seventh chapter will be written soon. I think many of you already know who these two men in the end are. I make it rather obvious. I know Stoick hasn't been in this a lot, or Astrid. Neither of them. But this story isn't about Berk or about Stoick and Astrid. It's about a new location, new people and mostly about Hiccup and Toothless. But they will be in the last chapter of the story and mayby I will even make them appear sooner. I don't know yet but they will come back. I just don't want to focus on Stoick and Astrid's reaction on Hiccup running away and stuff. Now, I'm gonna go. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: It's going down

**Hello people!I'm back! Let's get into the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 7: It's going down

For the rest of the day nothing happened. The next day however, Zhou Tu came into the dorm Hiccup and Alex were staying and announced the staff was still discussing yesterday's accident with the headmaster and until they knew more he would not be allowed to follow any lessons.

It took almost a week before they were done discussing the matter. In the meantime Hiccup had finally finished the tailfin he made for Toothless, had done multiple test flights and after a few failed ones it finally worked properly. It was faster than ever and it didn't break down during flight.

At the end of the week Hiccup was walking on his way to his room with Toothless after the final test flight. ''That went really well bud. I think it's finally done. Now we can fly faster than ever.''

Hiccup stopped in his tracks,standing right in front of Zhou Tu who had a mean smirk on his face. ''Haddock. The headmaster wants to see you.'' He led Hiccup to the headmaster's office. The headmaster and most of the staff was already waiting inside. Hiccup went to sit on the chair in front of the headmaster.

The headmaster welcomed him. ''ah,mr Haddock. Welcome. I assume you know why you are here?'' Hiccup nodded. ''Okay,then I believe you know the decision we have to make right now. Are you allowed to stay here or not?'' Hiccup held his breath, being more nervous than he had ever been. ''I'm sorry mr Haddock. But we decided not to take the risk. Zhou Tu had a point. That action was reckless,irresponsible and the risk is just too big.''

Hiccup released the breath he had been holding and lowered his head. ''It's okay sir. I actually saw it coming. I guess I better pack my bags. Goodday sir.'' He and Toothless walked out of the room, to the dorms. Packing his bags was easy. He left the uniform on the bed and got changed into the clothes he used to wear before he got to the college.

He assumed he was still in some kind of shock because the emotions he thought he would be feeling ;anger, sadness, hurt; those emotions didn't enter his head. Only darkness. It was like his emotions had been turned off.

He and Toothless left the college, minutes later. Avoiding anyone they knew. An hour later he was flying towards the border of China. He was on his way home again. He was just wondering what he would tell his father when suddenly he saw a fleet of ships and singetails coming towards the border of China…

A few days earlier, at Berk:

Astrid just came back from another attempt at finding Hiccup. She just couldn't get it out of her head. What if he didn't make it to the college? What if he had gotten hurt on his way there? Why did he have to leave without telling her? Suddenly she bumped into someone.

''Hey,watch where you're- Heather?!'' She hugged her friend. Dagur was standing right behind her. In the distance they heard an excited yelp which was definetly Fishlegs. ''Heather!'' Minutes later Fishlegs crashed into Heather, giving her a bonecrushing hug. They hugged for a while before Heather spoke up.

''It's great to see you guys again but that's not what we came here for.'' Heather looked worried,so did Dagur (which was an immediate sign that something was wrong). ''We saw a massive fleet of dragonhunter ships go towards China. And they had singetails with them.''

Astrid gasped. ''What?! Oh no, Hiccup is staying there! And did you just say singetails?! What are the dragonhunters doing with singetails?!''

Heather shrugged. ''I don't know. But there were people riding on them and I do know that's not a good sign.''

Astrid immediatly started giving orders like a true leader. ''Okay, Fishlegs. Go get Snotlout and the twins. Heather and Dagur. Get you're dragons. We meet eachother again at this exact spot. I'm going to get Stoick.''

Back at the border of China.

Hiccup was staring at the giant fleet. It was truly massive and the ships obviously belonged to the dragonhunters. Hiccup looked at Toothless. ''This isn't good bud. They are coming close to the college. The dragonhunters have never gotten this far from the archipelago. And Viggo is dead. Who is commanding them now?'' Toothless growled at the ships. ''We need to warn the headmaster. I guess we have to go back one more time bud.''

They flew back to the college, which was very fast with Toothless's new tail. When they got there they ran to the headmaster's office. They nearly bumped into the headmaster who just got out of his office.

''Wow,please no running in the halls mr Haddock. Aren't you supposed to be packing your bags?'' Hiccup quickly took a step back. Facing the headmaster more properly. ''Yes, I know sir. I've already done that. I was actually already at the border but then I saw dragonhunter ships coming towards the border of China. They're coming towards the college and can be here any minute. And they have Singetails.''

The headmaster's eyes widened. ''Okay. Thank you for informing me. I am going to gather the staff and warn the students. Gather outside in the courtyard if you want to help us fight them.''

A few minutes later Hiccup was standing in the courtyard. Many students with their dragons who wanted to fight were standing in the courtyard with him.

Alex and Feint came running towards him. ''Hiccup, what's going on? The headmaster said something about a fleet of dragonhunters coming this way.'' Hiccup looked at Alex. ''Yes,dragonhunters are coming this way. We need to drive them away.''

Alex's eyes widened. ''Really? But how? How did they find the college? No outsider ever managed to find the college.'' Hiccup shrugged. ''I have no idea Alex. I-'' Hiccup got cut off by Aaron and his dragon running into the courtyard, towards him. ''Haddock! Is it true the dragonhunters are coming this way?'' Hiccup nodded. Aaron had the same look Alex had when he heard the news. ''Then we have to stop them!''

That shocked Hiccup a lot. ''We? Are you saying…?-'' Aaron rolled his eyes and held out his hand. ''Yes. We. You don't want the dragonhunters to get every dragon in here and destroy the college and neither do I so the only thing we can do is to work together. Agreed?''

Hiccup hesitated for a while. Then he shook Aaron's hand. ''Agreed. Listen, I've got a plan but you have to listen very carefully. First we-'' He got once again cut off. This time because of a female voice screaming his name. ''Hiccup!''

Before he knew it he felt someone punch his shoulder. He looked right into the face of Astrid Hofferson. ''Astrid?!What-What are you doing here?!How did you get here?!'' Astrid stared at him.

''Are you serious? Heather and Dagur saw the dragonhunter ships go here so they told us. We followed the ships until we saw the college.'' Now it was Hiccup's turn to stare. ''Us?You mean the others are here?'' He flinced when he heard his father's booming voice above the crowd. ''Hiccup!''

''People really like screaming my name today, don't they?'' His father gave him a bone crushing hug. Heather, Dagur, Snotlout, The twins and Fishlegs walked towards them. After his father was finally done hugging him he spoke up again.

''Okay,like you've obviously noticed the dragonhunters are coming this way. They will be here any minute. But I've got a plan. Fishlegs, I need all the information you've got on singetails.''

Fishlegs nodded.''Okay, got it.''

Astrid looked at Hiccup. ''Hiccup,what's gonna happen now?'' Hiccup looked at her. ''We need all the information we've got on singetails in order to formulate a plan. We're not going to hurt the singetails so we need a great plan.''

In the distance, they saw the fleet of ships approaching. The dragonhunters were coming…

 **Okay so this was the seventh chapter already. I know, this isn't a very long fanfiction. The next chapter will probably be the last one already. That's because it's a shorter story. I just can't make the plot longer than this. Prepare for the next chapter because Hell is breaking loose! Muhahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hel's breaking loose

**I'm for the final chapter? First I need to say something which got mentioned in my inbox. I already said in my last chapter: This story will not be focusing on Stoick and Astrid's reaction. HOWEVER: (Yes,there is a however…) This does NOT mean I cut out their reaction. I just didn't feel like constantly going back to Berk just to show Astrid and Stoick's reaction. This story gets told mostly through Hiccup's point of view. Ofcourse Astrid has already punched him in the last chapter but believe me,when the stuff with the dragonhunters is all over then he will get the wrath of Astrid. In Stoick's case:Ofcourse he's mad. His son just left without telling him anything. But like he showed in the episode where Hiccup and the others asked to leave beyond the Archipelago, he understands his son's decisions and dreams. I believe, after Hiccup left in this fanfic, Stoick regretted saying no because he could've known Hiccup wouldn't let this chance slide, wether his Father said no or not. They're gonna talk about this kind of stuff at the end of this chapter. Now: Into the last chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 8: Hel's breaking loose

Fishlegs had gotten out his dragoncards and quickly skipped to the one with the singetail on it. He turned to Hiccup and the others and started talking:

''A singetail is a stoker class dragon. It's eyes can move in two different directions,giving it a 360 degrees view and it can shoot fire from it's mouth,tail and belly. It- '' Suddenly Snotlout interrupted Fishlegs.

'' Oh,great Fishface! Now you're only proving that those dragons are gonna roast us!'' Everybody glared at Snotloud. ''What? Just saying.''

Fishlegs glared at him for a while before clearing his throat and continuing. ''Okay,where was I. Oh,yes. It can use it's fire to mark their territory but also to call for reinforcements from it's own species. It has a wingspan of-''

''That's it!'' This time it was not Snotlout who interrupted was Hiccup. ''Sorry for interrupting, but I think I know a way to attack the people on the singetails without harming the singetails. It can call for backup, which means if we manage to catch one of the singetails it will call the others which leads them right to us. Alright, here's what we're gonna do…''

A few minutes later they were all on their dragons, including the other students of the college and the staff. The singetails and the dragon flyers were quickly aproaching them. The headmaster was standing before them like some kind of general. He turned to face them.

''Students and vikings. This might be the hardest battle we've yet to face. Many of you couldn't prepare yourself for this. This fight will be hard. But we will fight for our school, for our dragons, for ourselves. We will show them once and for all that they shouldn't even think about attacking us! Attack!''

Immediatly all the students and staff of the college charged forwards on their dragons. Hiccup noticed many of them were hesitant to hit the dragons which was why many of them tried to hit the flyers instead, which was almost a lost cause. He realised he had to use his plan as quick as possible or they were going to lose this.

He turned to his Alex,Aaron the dragon riders and his father. ''Okay, time to put our plan to work. Try to throw a flyer of those singetails. Then I will catch it with this net.'' He held up the net. ''Let's go.''

They shot up into the sky. Hiccup flew around, trying to hit the flyers when he got the chance. He made sure to pay attention on the others so he could catch one of the singetails once the flyer was off. Fortunately a few minutes later the twins managed to throw a flyer off one of the singetails.

Hiccup was on it immediatly. In just a matter of seconds he had thrown a net over the dragon. His father quickly went over to his son to help him carry the dragon. Luckily together Skullcrusher and Toothless could easily carry the dragon to a clearing in the forest near the school (although Skullcrusher could probably carry the dragon himself with a lot of effort). Once they reached the clearing they tied the end of the net to a branch of a tree.

They had already put up traps almost everywhere in the forest and the other riders were waiting on certain spots in the forest where they could easily lead the singetails into the trap.

In the meantime Hiccup and Stoick were talking with eachother.

''You could've atleast left a note son. You were gone for almost a week.'' Stoick looked at his son,concern showing in his eyes.

''It wouldn't have made any sense. You knew I would go here the moment you saw I was gone so a note would have been irrational.''

''What if you had gotten hurt on your way here? Sending a letter back after arriving here would have made a big difference. You have worried me sick. It was a very irresponsible action son.'' Stoick's voice was rising. Hiccup looked down at the floor.

''Seems like I do that a lot lately…'' Hiccup muttered, almost unhearable.

Stoick frowned and looked at his son, concern filling his eyes once again. '''What's bothering you,son?''

Hiccup didn't look at his father, feeling rather ashamed. ''Toothless and I lost a lot of races during the dragonriding classes here. I wanted us to be faster so we could get a head start. I made a new tail for Toothless but I wanted to win so badly that I didn't even test it. We dropped out of the sky. I could've hurt us both. It would have been my fault if Toothless would have gotten hurt and there were people flying under us. They could all have gotten seriously hurt.''

Hiccup turned to look at his father. ''Sorry dad, I shouldn't have gone here. I got expelled in my first week already and I know it was irresponsible to leave like that. I should have listened to you.''

Stoick grabbed his son's shoulders and looked him right into his eyes. ''No,I was wrong son. Like I said when I let you go beyond the archipelago: Your life has always been dragons. I should've just let you go here in the first place instead of forcing you to just drop this chance.''

Hiccup hugged his father. They stood there like that for a while until they heard a lot of dragons coming closer. They heard yelling in the distance and after a few minutes of waiting, a dozen of singetails came flying into the clearing. They didn't have anyone riding on them so Hiccup, Stoick, Toothless and Skullcrusher quickly ran further into the forest to the traps they had set up.

In each of the traps was a dragonflyer. The others came running towards them.

Alex was once again very happy and cheerful. ''We got them!The plan worked!Unbelievable!

Hiccup smiled at him. ''I'm gonna go and release the singetail. You go and attack the dragonhunter fleet.''

Everybody got on their dragons and did what they were asked. In the meantime Hiccup went back to the place where they left the singetail. He was just about to cut the net when he heard something behind him.

He turned around. Right on time to see a net flying towards them. It caught Toothless before he could even scream. He wanted to run towards him when he suddenly felt something against the back of his neck. A familar voice spoke to him.

''Don't move Haddock. I warn you now, one move and my sword will slice your throat.''

He definetly recognised that voice. ''Zhou Tu?!''

It really was Zhou Tu. He spoke with such hate in his voice. ''I thought getting you expelled would get you out of the way but you just have to play the noble hero, don't you?''

Hiccup didn't think he could hate someone more than this. ''Why do you even want me expelled?You are a dragon hunter,aren't you?''

Zhou Tu snorted. ''Ofcourse not. I've got a dragon myself. I just know their leader very well and he promised me that if I would help them I would get to kill the headmaster myself. He has held me back long enough.''

Hiccup saw Toothless fire at the net, attempting to burn it but somehow it didn't burn. He heard about it in class. The nets the school used were fireproof and were super strong so it could hold even the strongest dragons. **(excluding** **the bewilderbeast and the red death…it's not that can't hold the huge dragons)**

Hiccup attempted to look at Zhou Tu without moving to much. ''So,who is the leader of the dragonhunters now?''

Zhou Tu smirked. ''Oh,you will never believe who it is. It is-''

He got interrupted by someone kicking him in the side which threw him to the ground. His sword got dropped and in just a matter of seconds the sword got pointed at his own throat. The person holding it was Aaron…

Hiccup felt his jaw drop. ''Aaron?!''

Aaron ignored his reaction. ''Hiccup,release toothless and throw the net over Zhou Tu. That should hold him untill the headmaster gets here.''

Hiccup did as he was told. With quite some effort (curse his tiny amount of muscle) he managed to get it off Toothless and throw it over Zhou Tu.

Aaron climbed on his dragon. Hiccup did the same and soon enough they were flying towards the dragonhunter fleet while Zhou Tu was yelling insults at them in the distance. On their way there they started talking.

''Why did you help me?'' Hiccup asked. Aaron frowned. ''Why? Because we're on the same side ofcourse, you idiot. This is war. We're on the same side of it. You might be an reckless, scrawny, idiot but I don't want you dead.''

Hiccup smiled and quickly covered it with sarcasm. ''Thank you for summing that up.''

Aaron grinned. ''You're welcome''

A few minutes later they arrived at the fleet. Multiple hunter ships were sinking already, however, Hiccup noticed there were very few student left. Many of them had probably been taken down. Hiccup realised many of them had been flying longer than him but none of them had actually fought in a real battle on a dragon like he and the other dragonriders had.

In the meantime the dragonriders were shooting the ships quicker than they had ever were outmanned though.

Hiccup immediatly shot at the ships in record speed, thanks to the new tailfin. He made a barrel rol and fired at the ships multiple times. The wind kinda hurt in his face because of their new speed. He was thinking about making some kind of mask soon.

A few minutes later the last ship was sinking. That was the one that should have the new dragonhunter leader on it. He saw a big singetail fly towards the ship. The person who was on it however, was much more interesting. Hiccup recognised that guy. It was the bounty hunter that wanted to sell him to Ryker…

There was someone else climbing on the dragon. Hiccup immediatly grabbed his spyglass from his satchel. What he saw was much more shocking than the first one.

''No…he's supposed to be dead!How is this even possible!'' He yelled. He stared at the two men for a couple more minutes. Then he heard a voice yelling his name behind him and before he knew it they were falling towards the sea. Then all he could see was black…

Hiccup woke up in a room he didn't know. He did know the people surrounding him though. There were Astrid, Alex, his father, Aaron and all the other dragonriders. They sighed in relief. Alex spoke first.

''Wow, you really gave us quite a heartattack there.''

Hiccup frowned and sat up. ''What happened?''

Astrid was the first to answer. ''You were just staring at that guy on the singetail for minutes straight. It was like you were in some kind of shock. Then one of the remaining dragonhunters shot a bola at you. It hit you right on the head.''

His dad spoke up next. ''Skullcrusher and I managed to reach you before you two hit the ocean and we carried you back here. Don't worry though. The dragonhunters are defeated.''

Hiccup looked down. ''I'm afraid not dad…''

He told them what he saw before he got knocked out by that bola. And their reaction was exactly what he had imagined. They were just as shocked as he was.

Eventually most others left. Leaving him with only Astrid. He looked down at his legs.(*cough cough* leg…sorry Hiccup, I just have to.) ''I know you're mad Astrid. You have every right to be. I should've atleast let you know I had arrived here or tell you I was going here. It was stupid.''

Astrid glared at him. Then she punched him on the shoulder…and it actually hurt. While Hiccup yelped and rubbed his shoulder painfully she started talking. ''Yes, you better be sorry you muttonhead. I was so worried! I spent days looking for you even though I knew you were long gone! You could've gotten hurt out there and I wouldn't even know you were!''

They were quiet for a while. The silence got very awkward. Then suddenly Astrid kissed him. Hiccup was a bit suprised. ''What was that for? I thought you were mad at me.'' Astrid smirked. ''That is for being alive. And yes, I'm mad at you. You are going to join me for combat training for a week, you hear me?''

Hiccup smiled at her. ''Ofcourse milady.'' Astrid smiled. They stayed there, talking about everything that had been going on lately.

A few hours later they were standing in the courtyard of the college. Hiccup was waiting for the headmaster, who he was supposed to meet here.

The headmaster came walking towards him. ''Ah,hello Hiccup. Yes, we had a meeting here. I just wanted to say you are a great student. Your action was reckless and you should have tested your invention first. I assume you know that. So we will be happy to welcome you back in our college if you still want to return.''

''Thank you headmaster. I'm really happy about that but…Viggo Grimborn is back now and he is more dangerous than ever. I need to get back home to continue fighting him so we can defeat the dragon hunters and keep them from hurting any more dragons. Besides, I've been missing my friends and my home a lot.''

The headmaster smiled at him. ''Yes,I understand that very well. You are right. Viggo Grimborn has to be defeated. Just know, if you're ready to come back. The college will be here when you are.''

Hiccup smiled. He shook hands with the headmaster before walking towards the gate. There he was meeting his friends. He looked at Alex, who was there to say goodbye.

Alex looked back. ''You'll write me, right? I want to know everything about Berk and how it's going with the fight against Viggo.''

Hiccup smiled. ''Ofcourse. I'll write you as often as I can.''

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She smiled. ''Ready to go?'' Hiccup nodded. ''Let's go home.''

They mounted their dragons and took off. Hiccup took one last look at the college. He would see it again someday. He was very sure of that.

Meanwhile, many miles away, Krogan picked up the dragon eye lens he had just gotten his hands on. Viggo stood next to him. ''Carefully! It is a very old and unique lens. If we destroy it we will never find another.''

Krogan put the lens into the dragoneye. Suddenly someone spoke from the other side of the room.

''And I nearly risked revealing everything to get it.''

Out of the shadows came Trader Johann. He continued talking. ''It was easy to get the lens from that Berserker girls' belt. She didn't even seem to know it was there herself. I just had to get close to her. Like I have done to every single dragonrider. My infiltration into the berkian world. Years of building trust. Behaving as though I was some buffoonish fraud! **(don't know if he said those last two just sounded like it in the episode: Sins of the past. I couldn't hear what he said exactly.)** Kissing the boots of Stoick the vast and his scrawny heir to the throne. All in pursuit of the one thing I could not obtain myself. The king of dragons. This lens may hold the key to finally finding it. Now let us see what my years of work have brought us. Let us look into our future. Shall we?''

He had grabbed the dragoneye and held it in front of Krogan's singetail so he could use it's fire.

This changed everything…

 **Okay, so that was it then! You may have noticed the last part is mostly from the newest season 5 episode: Sins of the past. Dangit Johann! He was such a good actor! I actually thought he was a harmless trader! Now I just wanna hurt him! Like I already said in the story. I do not know if he really said Buffoonish fraud. The subtitles on youtube said Buffoonish and it didn't reveal the last word so I just thought it sounded like Fraud. If you know what it was, just imagine it says the actual words. I thought using the same ending as the cliffhanger in the show would be a good idea. I made Hiccup return home to Berk because now Viggo is back and it wouldn't make sense for him to just stay in China while the dragons back there are in danger. But he does plan to return afterwards. I don't plan on writing a sequel though. I'm most certainly not done with writing fanfictions though! If you have any ideas for fanfictions that take place in Race to the edge or a little bit after HTTYD 2 then just tell me. I also gladly accept ideas for stories when Hiccup was little. But I do NOT write fanfictions about love. I support Hiccstrid and Feather but I'm not a writer of shipping stories or whatever they're called.**

 **This was a lot of fun to write. See you in the next story!**


End file.
